cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Revivify
Revivify is the third episode of the second season of The Originals. Summary Kieran puts his foot down on The Faction's manipulations when more and more werewolves seek asylum in St. Anne's. Hayley finds out about what Genevieve did to the Crescent wolves, while Elijah considers putting an end to the city's entire witch community. In 1919, the French Quarter comes under new management. Genevieve reveals herself to Klaus. Esther, Klaus and Genevieve work together to prepare for a resurrection ritual that must take place at the stroke of midnight, with Kieran and Davina opposing. Elijah proposes a new peace treaty at the revelation of one Faction member's death. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * Sebastian Roche as Mikael * Danielle Campell as Davina Claire/Shachath * Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Jessica Lowndes as Hayley Marshall/Celina Kingston * Alice Evans as Esther * Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * Hal Ozsan as Julien Hudson * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Debby Ryan as Jacqueline Rosza * Sonja Sohn as Lenore * Daniel Sharman as Kaleb * Rebecca Mader as Susanna Delacroix * Sprague Grayden as Rachel Correa Episode TEASER INT. NURSERY- DUSK Esther observes the sleeping infant and a small smile creeps across her face. Klaus leans against the wall, poised to strike at a moment’s notice. KLAUS: If I recall correctly, you wanted my daughter dead. Don’t tell me a few beatings from Mikael changed the entirety of your demeanor toward her. ESTHER: The Ancestors think me a monster. KLAUS: I wonder what gave them that idea. ESTHER: They said they would allow me to pass on were I to do this one thing for them. KLAUS: Resurrecting Kol? Excuse me if I find your excuse for returning nonsensical. You just want to destroy this family, your family, again! ESTHER: Think what you like. My motivations are pure. Klaus slams her against the wall. KLAUS: Lies! KOL appears. KOL: She tells the truth, brother. Klaus turns to him, releasing their mother. KLAUS: Kol? KOL: You can see me? Esther smirks and vanishes. KLAUS: Quite clearly, yes. FADE OUT: END TEASER ACT I FADE IN: ST. ANNE’S- SANCTUARY- DAY KIERAN storms in to find several vagabonds in the pews. DAVINA shortly follows. KIERAN: Who are you people? FRANCESCA and GENEVIEVE enter briskly. FRANCESCA: Very inhospitable of you, Father. They are werewolves, the few survivors of Klaus’ pack that had set up camp with the Crescents after the first bayou bombing. Said pack was caught in a second bombing shortly after the birth- and unfortunate demise- of the Mikaelson baby. I trust you to protect them. KIERAN: Protection usually requires consent from all involved parties. Your ordering me to do this involves neither my consent nor any cogency whatsoever. Who exactly do you think you are, Miss Correa? Francesca gets in his face, her eyes glowing yellow. FRANCESCA: I am the queen of New Orleans, priest, and you are a vampire, albeit a useful one for me. Exiling a priest would be poor form on my part and draw the very unwanted suspicion of the humans. The only reason you are still… undead is that when the spirit world, the so-called “Other Side,” went down, you hitched a ride on the anchor and came back through her. I wonder where you’d go now that it no longer exists, were I to kill you for violating the very thin conditions of your continued presence in this beautiful city. KIERAN: Subtlety never has been your strong suit, and it is a bit of a stacked-deck offer. I decline. Francesca snarls and moves to bite him. He grabs her by the nape of her neck and shoves her facedown onto the floor. He whispers in her ear: KIERAN: (Whispers) Do not threaten me, Miss Correa, now or ever. Need I remind you that I am very well aware of your extra-curricular activities? He releases her and pushes her toward Genevieve. GENEVIEVE: Father Kieran- KIERAN: Save it, you infanticidal maniac! I will not be taking orders from either of you. GENEVIEVE: In my defense, I had reasonable motivations. KIERAN: There is no justification for the attempted sacrifice of a newborn. Get out of my church, both of you! The women remain steadfast. KIERAN: I said get out! He begins roughing up the vagabond werewolves and shoos them out of the sanctuary. The priest returns to the women. FRANCESCA: I take insults very personally, Father. KIERAN: And I take being used as a puppet as an even worse slight. Leave. The women leave without further protestation. DAVINA: That was a bit harsh. Kieran turns to her, cupping her face in his hands. KIERAN: That woman needs to leave. They all do. This city is full of monsters. DAVINA: Excluding you, I presume. If you’re gonna use me, like Marcel used me, then- KIERAN: You’re the one who came to me! Do not backtrack, little witch. Need I remind you that I am in possession of the White Oak Stake? DAVINA: Need I remind you that if you kill Klaus, you will die as well? KIERAN: What? DAVINA: Oh, you didn’t know? Oops. KIERAN: Niklaus Mikaelson is the root of all this city’s problems. He needs to be done away with as soon as possible. If that means I die in the process, then so be it. He walks away. Davina smiles. INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAY Kol picks up a table and sets it back down. Klaus is dumbfounded. KOL: And you can still see me? KLAUS: Indeed. How is this possible? KOL: I suppose it has something to do with mother. Esther appears in front of them. ESTHER: The spell I will use to bring him back allows Kol a limited tangibility. He can move things and can be seen, but he cannot be touched or seen by anyone who does not desire to see him. The spell must be completed when at midnight on the dot. No sooner, no later. KOL: And the Ancestors will simply let you go to the great beyond? ESTHER: Yes. Genevieve has a plan. KLAUS: Genevieve is back in town? ESTHER: Indeed. She yearns for you, and you her. KLAUS: I am indebted to her, I do not yearn for her. There is a difference. KOL: I beg to differ. INT. GENEVIEVE’S ROOM- NEXT Genevieve watches from the window of her room. She smiles. MARKOS emerges from the shadows. GENEVIEVE: Can you really do it? Can you seal away the Ancestors and force them to move on? MARKOS: Yes, I can, and I intend to. That way neither you nor anyone will feel their wrath again. You are a part of my bloodline, Genevieve Thorne. I only wish I had done it sooner. GENEVIEVE: You were not alive the first time I died, Markos. But how will you do it? MARKOS: I’ll give you a hint. It involves… the Shachath. Genevieve turns back to him, but he is gone. Fear is plain as day in her eyes. INT. ATTIC- DAY MIKAEL paces impatiently. Finally, Davina ascends the staircase and slams the door behind her. MIKAEL: You have kept me here for weeks, witch! Let me out! I starve! DAVINA: I’ve been feeding you at least once every two days. MIKAEL: Scraps! Dead animals and dazed tourists! I do not feed on living things. DAVINA: As I can see by your willingness to desiccate. If you wish to survive, you will, Papa Original. I will find you a vampire sooner or later, I promise. Mikael charges at her, but she sidesteps him and he barrels into the wall. DAVINA: I’ve already asserted my dominance over you several times, Mikael. In truth, it is pitiful to look at. MIKAEL: Why do you do this to me? DAVINA: Because I need you. With that, she slams her lips against his. In jerking away, Mikael accidentally cuts her mouth. He laps up some of her blood, but looks greatly shamed by doing so. DAVINA: Do you feel stronger? Mikael’s skin color returns to normal. He stands in direct sunlight from the window and does not burn despite having no ring on him. MIKAEL: What in hell? DAVINA: I’ve improved some since the other Harvest girls were slaughtered. MIKAEL: Let. Me. Out! He charges her again- and goes straight through her. She does not comment, and instead smirks. DAVINA: As I said, I have improved. You are still working on my timetable, monster, and you will do as I say. Her left hand shoots out and the White Oak Stake (WOS) flies into her hand. She hands the weapon to Mikael. DAVINA: I am aware that you need no practice with it. You will have your vengeance soon enough. Or satisfy your massive ego, whichever motivation of the day you pick. So long as Klaus is dead by the end of your little spree, I will be satisfied. She turns to go, but Mikael calls out: MIKAEL: Did Klaus not tell you? When an Original is killed, all the vampires in their bloodline die as well! What of your precious Joshua? Davina considers this a moment, then: DAVINA: (emotionless) A necessary sacrifice. With that, she leaves. Mikael is disturbed. MIKAEL: Such callous indifference. I may not know her well, but… that is wholly unlike her. What has changed her so? He slinks back into the shadows. INT. ST. ANNE’S- SANCTUARY- DAY Francesca returns to find Kieran waiting for her. FRANCESCA: Father. I- Kieran unveils the WOS he found and attacks her. Francesca leaps out of the way and into the balcony, her eyes glowing yellow. FRANCESCA: What are you doing? KIERAN: Cleansing the city! He leaps up and tries to stake her. They engage in a brutal hand-to-hand sparring match. Kieran eventually bites her. She bites back. He flips her over the side. The impact appears to have killed her. He jumps down and kneels beside the werewolf, checking her pulse. KIERAN: Good riddance. Francesca snarls and jumps at him again. He swiftly snaps her neck! CRACK. Like a twig. She goes limp. He stands, looks up at the cross, and ROARS. FADE OUT: END ACT I ACT II FADE IN: INT. HUT- DAY Caption: 1100 Years Ago A young ESTHER is sewing while glancing over a spell book. Suddenly, MIKAEL (equally as young) bursts in, laughing. Esther seems annoyed. ESTHER: You are quite enamored of drink, Mikael. MIKAEL: Ever so slightly. ESTHER: You should not be out so late. MIKAEL: A man can do as he likes. You are just tagging along for the adventure. ESTHER: I am your wife, the mother of your unborn child~ MIKAEL: You are with child? ESTHER: I… MIKAEL: The gods smile upon us! He takes her in his arms and kisses her, beaming proudly. INT. DAVINA’S LOFT- DAY Mikael awakes, to find Davina standing over him, and recoils. DAVINA: I’ll let you out soon enough, Papa Original. Don’t fret. MIKAEL: What the hell are you? DAVINA: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. INT. THE ABBATOIR- DAY HAYLEY stumbles on her new legs. GENEVIEVE surveys her from the second floor. GENEVIEVE: You okay? HAYLEY: I’m fine. She falls on her ass. GENEVIEVE: You’ve been doing that since we got back from the hospital. Sure you don’t need help? HAYLEY: Not from you. Who is she, anyway, this girl you put me in? How am I supposed to fight Francesca in this weak body? GENEVIEVE: You’ll get used to it. HAYLEY: The surviving wolves need me. GENEVIEVE: There are no surviving wolves, Miss Marshall. And Francesca Correa is dead. HAYLEY: Excuse me? GENEVIEVE: A little friend of mine manipulated Kieran and made him a little more aggressive, let’s just leave it at that. She jumps down with ease, landing on her feet, and walks past a shocked Hayley, whispering: GENEVIEVE: There is a file on the Jane Doe I put you in inside of the good priest’s secret room. Take a look inside the house Camille discovered the info on the Correa’s lineage. INT. THE CITY OF THE DEAD- DAY Esther walks among the tombstones and finds Kol sitting on the ground. ESTHER: I know you do not trust me- KOL: You tried to exterminate this family once. Give me a reason I should. ESTHER: I am your mother. KOL: We have no mother, only you. Elijah would agree. ESTHER: And where is he? Do you know? KOL: Gallivanting around Europe with Julien Hudson, last I heard. JULIEN appears out of nowhere. He does not see Kol. JULIEN: Esther. ESTHER: What do you want? JULIEN: Markos is here. ESTHER: You lie. JULIEN: Check the docks, dearie. ESTHER: What business does he claim to have? JULIEN: I think you know. ESTHER: And the rest of his tribe? JULIEN: Dead. Gone down with the Other Side. I heard there was a resurrection spell you had to perform by midnight or the Ancestors won’t let you rest. Excuse me while I cry a river. ESTHER: You joke about serious matters, Mr. Hudson. JULIEN: And you have no sense of humor. ESTHER: Markos has severely augmented your abilities. Why would you betray him by informing me of his presence? JULIEN: Me? Why would you? ESTHER: He is a monster. JULIEN: And you are not? ESTHER: What is Markos planning for this city? JULIEN: Spoilers, darling. Come find me at Rousseau’s in exactly three hours. I’ll let you know everything your boys need to counter Markos. He vanishes in a pillar of smoke. KOL: Markos is here? ESTHER: Yes, he is. Who do you think gave me the resurrection spell in the first place? KOL: If I am to be brought back by the aid of Markos, I would rather stay dead. ESTHER: Then you will eventually fade into nothingness, and I cannot allow that. KOL: Your maternal nature is so out-of-character, Esther. ESTHER: Is it so hard to believe that I want closure? Why do you hate me so? KOL: My lord, are you truly so thick? You own children would gladly see you dead! Esther almost falls down, she is so surprised. KOL (scoffs) Such an inflated ego you have developed, witch. Know this: when I am brought back, the first thing I shall do is send you back to hell myself. He stalks past her. INT. JACQUELINE’S DORM ROOM- DAY Jacqueline has her headphones in, jamming out to a Daughtry song as someone bangs on the door. She does not hear and the banging continues. Still no reaction. JOSH then kicks the door open. This gets her attention. JACQUELINE What the hell? Oh… hi bro. JOSH What were you thinking, Jackie? Going after Klaus, are you crazy? He could’ve killed you! JACQUELINE He killed our parents, Josh! JOSH No, he didn’t. JACQUELINE How the hell do you know that? JOSH Because I did. Jacqueline is aghast. She stands there for a moment, mouth hanging open. JOSH Klaus compelled me to do it, a test of loyalty or something. But, sis, why are you really here? JACQUELINE I told you! JOSH It’s never that simple with you. (compelling her) Tell me. JACQUELINE I was sent to look for Celina Kingston. JOSH The senator’s daughter? Why? JACQUELINE Word was she and her mom were on their way here to New Orleans to visit family for the week. That was three weeks ago. There was a car accident, and Mrs. Kingston was killed. Celina was left comatose. Last I heard, she was in some hospital close by. JOSH Forget about finding Celina. It’s a dead end. JACQUELINE It can’t be. JOSH It is. Go home. Forget everything about the last few days. JACQUELINE She- JOSH I said, ‘leave and never return.’ Forget everything. Forget me. Jacqueline turns and leaves. Josh looks out the window, tears spilling down his face. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- ATTIC- DAY Kieran paces, awaiting the sunset. Davina slinks inside. KIERAN What about that daylight ring spell? I could use the ability to at least behave normal externally. DAVINA What incentive do I have? KIERAN You want Niklaus dead as much as I do. DAVINA No. I want him to suffer, there’s a difference. His mother is back, and in her own body this time. KIERAN What? DAVINA They are intending to resurrect Kol, one of the Original siblings. KIERAN I will kill that witch myself! Kol is more dangerous than anyone knows! I had the displeasure of meeting him on the Other Side before it collapsed. You will accompany me to the City of the Dead? DAVINA Most definitely. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- DAY Genevieve and Kieran sit across from each other at the table. Neither of look like they want to be there. Kieran notices that Gen seems to be staring off into space behind him. KIERAN What are you staring at, witch? GENEVIEVE Our boss. ELIJAH claps Kieran on the shoulder and takes a seat, slinging Francesca’s corpse onto the table. Genevieve gasps. ELIJAH Do either of you have any idea of what this means? KIERAN I guess she found herself in the cauldron. Neck is snapped, no discernible prints. The witches don’t much care for the Correas any more than the vampires. No puncture wounds on her throat- or anywhere, for that matter. GENEVIEVE Excuse me! KIERAN How do we know you didn’t do it? Diego’s dead, too! Something tells me you have it out for all of the vampires in this city! GENEVIEVE What would I have to gain my killing Francesca Correa?! ELIJAH Enough! Father, see me outside. Now. EXT. CHURCH- NEXT Kieran stands in the shadows as Elijah stares him down. ELIJAH She was discovered on the church grounds. KIERAN She assaulted me! Elijah throws him into the sunny street. ELIJAH You did not need to kill her. Imagine how that will look to your parishioners. The priest retreats to a shady patch. KIERAN You will not tell them! ELIJAH You dare even presume to dictate my actions, priest? He grabs Kieran, speeds him across the street and thrusts into the church doors. The priest begins burning. ELIJAH You are lucky that I am so forgiving, Kieran. Your own guilt is worse than any punishment I could inflict. But you are no longer welcome at this table. He unhands Kieran, who speeds away through the shadows as fast as possible. ELIJAH Ingrate. He strides back inside. INT. CHURCH- NEXT A middle-aged redhead sits as Kieran’s previous spot. ELIJAH Miss Delacroix. I had not expected you so early. GENEVIEVE Who is this? ELIJAH Susanna Delacroix, one of Francesca’s rival drug dealers outside of the French Quarter. I did a background check. No fur this time. But I do not recall inviting her to the table. So why are you here? SUSANNA You’ll be dealing with me from now on, Elijah. I assure you that I am quite capable. Gen scoffs. GENEVIEVE Somehow I doubt that. ELIJAH Miss Thorn… please. Be civil. GENEVIEVE How do we know she didn’t kill Francesca? ELIJAH Miss Delacroix? SUSANNA I was not arrive until half an hour or so ago, and Miss Correa seems, if rigor mortis is any indication, to have been dead for several hours. And I would’ve put acid in her drink, I would not have snapped her neck, if I indeed wished to see her dead. Ta. She stands and leaves. INT. CAR Susanna calls a RACHEL CORREA. RACHEL (voice) Have they determined who killed my sister? SUSANNA No, but I suspect the priest. Can’t you just kill him and be satisfied? RACHEL (voice) No. They all go down. Every vampire in this city dies by noon tomorrow. END ACT II ACT III FADE IN: INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD Hayley sits alone, staring into space, as Klaus sits opposite her. KLAUS What have we here? Are you lost, love? HAYLEY I… KLAUS Can’t find your tourist friends? HAYLEY Well- He leans, fangs bared, and spies someone in the distance. He recedes. KLAUS What the hell? Genevieve stands outside her door. Hayley turns her head to look in the witch’s direction. GENEVIEVE Hello, Nik. Klaus jumps to the second floor, grabs Genevieve, jumps back down, and slams her to the ground. KLAUS You ran! I gave you my gratitude and you ran! GENEVIEVE I needed to be away for a bit. KLAUS I needed you… He releases her and Gen sits up, rubbing her throat. She glances back at Hayley. KLAUS You appear to be acquainted with this woman. Who is she? GENEVIEVE Klaus- KLAUS Who is she, Genevieve? Tell- HAYLEY What has Esther done to her, to Angie? Where is our daughter? KLAUS Excuse me, how do… Hayley? HAYLEY Yeah. KLAUS What…? Genevieve! GENEVIEVE I can explain! KLAUS You have one minute. GENEVIEVE It was part of a plan to keep her safe, and to do that, her body needed to be destroyed. Markos, the Traveler witch, he is here, and wants your daughter dead. KLAUS Why? GENEVIEVE I don’t know, I swear! I just know that he does. As far as anyone knows, Hayley Marshall is dead. KLAUS And whose brilliant plan was this?!? Elijah speeds into the courtyard, getting in his brother’s face. ELIJAH Mine. I got in contact with Genevieve, and informed of Markos’ plans to kill Angelique. KLAUS Hope. ELIJAH Whichever. The bottom line is that both she and Hayley are safe. KLAUS And yet you show no remorse for destroying the body of the mother of our child? HAYLEY Klaus- ELIJAH Hayley, stay out of this. Brother, I did what I knew to be the best course of action. If half the tales I have heard about this Markos are true- KLAUS I shall find him and kill him. Genevieve will reconstitute Hayley and all will be right. ELIJAH Will it? Will all be right, brother, because I was under the impression that you had no intention whatsoever to reconcile with our sister. She elected to stay in those mountains while I was to return alone. She is terrified of you, even if you did give her charge of your child. I went behind your back because I knew you would never approve, and you do not know Markos. You’ve no idea of what he is capable. The anti-spirit-magic spell he erected in Mystic Falls, the various torments he visited upon your precious little cheerleader Caroline Forbes- KLAUS Caroline? What has this man done to her? ELIJAH I do not know. I recall Markos and his band of witches, the Travelers, erecting a barrier spell surrounding Mystic Falls, which would kill any vampire or hybrid inside it instantaneously, and then nothing. A massive blank, and then we came back here. I dispatched Celeste a second time, and the rest we both know. I also found something else of great importance: the Shachath remains here in New Orleans. KLAUS What? GENEVIEVE Are you positive? ELIJAH Yes, and I know not whose form it has elected to take. Another reason I involved the woman who shattered our familial bond. The four trade suspicious glances at each other. INT. CITY OF THE DEAD- NIGHT Esther mixes ingredients in a bowl. Kol stands off to the side. KOL Why can people see me? ESTHER It is complicated. KOL So complicated that the answer is that you willed it? You have never been that powerful, mother. Rebekah and Nik have overstated your abilities many a time in the past. So answer me. ESTHER I made a deal with Markos. KOL You what? ESTHER The Ancestors will never let me go, that was a fabrication I invented, especially not after this. Markos plans to seal off the Ancestors from this world, destroying them in a way. He promised he would exempt me from such a fate if I resurrected you, Kol. Your visibility is a side-effect of Markos’ plan, I assume. KOL That would render every witch in this city powerless. ESTHER Do not pretend as if they do not deserve it. Kol nods in affirmation of that comment. ESTHER The ritual must be completed by midnight. Less than half an hour. Be ready for what you must do following its completion. KOL I have been ready for a long time, Esther. INT. NURSERY- NIGHT Hayley stares into the empty crib. Angelique’s adult form appears behind her. ANGELIQUE It’s all right, mother. Hayley whirls around. HAYLEY What the hell? ANGELIQUE I’ll kill them all for you. I will keep you safe. HAYLEY I don’t want that for you. ANGELIQUE You have no real choice. It’s my destiny. HAYLEY Since when has this family given a crap about destiny? Screw destiny! You’re not a mass murderer, baby, you are not. ANGELIQUE You don’t know me, not like aunt Rebekah does. Klaus stops at the threshold. KLAUS Who are you talking to, little wolf? HAYLEY No one. Just thinking out loud. I… She faints, and Klaus catches her, lifting her up bridal style. KLAUS Whoa, now. You’re all right. Elijah! EXT. DOCKS- NIGHT MARKOS folds his arms over his chest as Genevieve walks up. MARKOS You are late. Is the ritual on track? GENEVIEVE Yes. MARKOS You have won the Mikaelsons’ trust? The memory spell I taught you is in place? GENEVIEVE Yes to both. MARKOS Good. Soon, you will ever have to worry about the Ancestors again. No one will. Not here, not anywhere. He kisses her on the lips. GENEVIEVE I will not fail you. MARKOS I know you will not, my love. She smiles at him and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- DUSK Caption: 1920 CHRISTABELLA is thrown a heart. A few vampire lackeys smile at her desperately. CHRISTABELLA This is not the heart of Marcellus Gerard… VAMPIRE MOOK #1 How do you know? She decapitates him with one swift backhand. CHRISTABELLA …Is it? VAMPIRE MOOK #2 Uh… She does the same to him before turning to the assembled crowd. CHRISTABELLA Does anyone else have anything to add? No? Then find me that piece of trash Marcellus! The remaining vampires in the bar scurry out. Mikael steps out of the shadows. CHRISTABELLA Still stalking me, Mikael? I was thinking you’d gone by now. MIKAEL You have done well thus far, Miss Marcoux. Either you or I, mostly you, have killed the majority of Marcel’s followers but he still remains elusive. New Orleans has been under your jurisdiction for five months, and you have produced nothing! I want Marcel found and a stake put through his heart! CHRISTABELLA Do you doubt me, Destroyer? I will cleanse this city of its infestation of monsters sired by that abomination or you may drive that stake into my heart yourself. I have given them until sundown to find him. MIKAEL Then that is when I shall return. He slinks back out of sight. Christabella smiles wickedly. INT. CRYPT- DAY The charred remains of a man lie in the center of a ring of candles. Esther stands over them, eyes misty. Davina appears behind her. DAVINA Someone changed their tune awfully quickly. ESTHER Why are you here? DAVINA I cannot allow you to resurrect your son. Esther turns, glaring at the teen. ESTHER You have the face of an angel, but the words of a demon, child. But you are not a child at all, are you? DAVINA You fear me. ESTHER I would be unwise not to… Shachath. DAVINA/SHACHATH How perceptive. I am afraid it is a bit more complicated than that, witch. ESTHER You must know that teenagers in today’s world do not speak as you do. Your imitations of Davina Claire are… lacking. So do you wish to kill me? SHACHATH In time, Esther, all in due time. But I do so love the look of pure terror on your face at the mere sight of me. Perhaps I shall prolong that expression’s duration. A blast of energy emits from the being’s shape, knocking Esther against the wall. She slumps to the ground, unconscious. The creature vanishes. INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- NIGHT LENORE and KALEB enter and shake hands with Elijah in turn. ELIJAH How good of you to join us. KALEB We don’t want any trouble, Elijah, but we know what your mother plans on doing. LENORE As you can imagine, we witches cannot allow that. Elijah smirks as Klaus strides up. KLAUS Well, I’m always up for a challenge. Eh, brother? ELIJAH We have lost enough of this family. I believe it is time that we rectify that mistake. KLAUS I am done being told what you self-righteous pains in the ass cannot allow. He pushes Kaleb across the courtyard. Lenore’s hands shoot up and both brothers are incapacitated by aneurysms. Kaleb gets back up and rejoins Lenore. Klaus’ fangs extend and his eyes turn yellow. The hybrid screams in pain. KALEB Let us show the world what you really are. Klaus’ limbs bend at odd angles and he retreats into the shadows. ELIJAH You- Lenore whammies him again. ELIJAH You think this is our doing? Kaleb scoffs at his insinuation. KALEB Who else could want the coven rendered defenseless? Hayley jumps down from the second floor and snaps Kaleb’s wrist. He hits the floor, yelling. Lenore tries to go after her, but Hayley bites the witch, drawing blood from her neck. The pair vanish into thin air. Elijah sits up, panting. ELIJAH Where is Niklaus? They hear snarling not far from them. HAYLEY Klaus? Are you okay? A large, grey wolf LEAPS over them and runs out of the compound, dashing through the streets. ELIJAH The cemetery! The two speed off in pursuit of the wolf. INT. CRYPT- NIGHT Esther and Genevieve sit on opposite ends of the circle of candles, chanting. Kol lingers by them, flickering like a light bulb. Werewolf Klaus paces back and forth in front of the exit, a guard dog of sorts. GENEVIEVE You sure you can do this? ESTHER Of course. He is my son. EXT. CRYPT- NEXT Kaleb, Lenore, Kieran, and Davina arrive. Klaus snarls at them. LENORE Such a sad little dog. Klaus barks angrily. KALEB Perhaps we should put him out of his misery, eh, Father? Kieran draws the WOS and stalks toward Klaus. The animal growls at the witches, but shies away from Davina, giving Kieran an opportunity to stab him in the shoulder. KIERAN Fight back, you bastard. This town’s blood is on your hands. Klaus almost nicks him. The priest snickers. Hayley creeps up behind Kieran and SNAPS his neck. Elijah throws the witches over the cemetery fence. HAYLEY How will that help? ELIJAH Genevieve and Esther have enclosed the cemetery in a protection spell. The moon rises to its apex. INT. CRYPT GENEVIEVE Almost time. KOL Never soon enough. He flickers again. KOL You had better hurry, mother. Julien coalesces from the shadows. JULIEN You are a fool, Esther. ESTHER Then I die a loyal fool. JULIEN More a hypocrite, most would say. GENEVIEVE Shut up! JULIEN The Ancestors will not let you rest, you know this. ESTHER I give myself back to their torments willingly. JULIEN Says their leader. ESTHER I love my son. Julien slaps her hard across the face. JULIEN Spare me your platitudes. You own goal of peace trumps that of your son. ESTHER Think what you will of me. GENEVIEVE Esther, we must do this now. Esther raises an eyebrow at Julien, chanting something in Scandinavian. Julien contorts in pain, crying out. ESTHER You are undeserving of such power. Julien continues screaming, but after a moment, he stands tall, laughing. JULIEN My turn. He balls his hands into fists, and Esther straightens as if having a stroke. JULIEN If you raise Kol, then- SQUISH. The “artist of color” groans. Fumbling with his hands, he finds a small knife embedded in his back. He vanishes in a pillar of flame. Esther is surprised. GENEVIEVE Family is important to me, Esther. I am aware of how Kol was cheated from life, and I can sympathize greatly. Come on, let’s do this. She helps Esther stand. Hands still adjoined, they begin chanting in some ancient language. KOL I know this spell… The witch Davina used it. GENEVIEVE Nothing gets past you. If Kol were corporeal, he’d not be so passive at that, but: KOL (scoffs) Very funny. EXT. CRYPT- NIGHT Kieran raises the stake over a wounded Klaus, who whines. KIERAN I see your whining transcends your form, Niklaus. Always a crybaby with a god complex. Time to put you out of your misery. As he is about the bring the stake down, Klaus bites him, using the priest’s distraction to get on top of him. KIERAN You gonna kill me, then kill me. The wolf glares at him for a moment, but its eyes are not murderous. It’s as if it is saying, “Cami wouldn’t want this.” The animal releases Kieran, who grabs the WOS. The wolf barks at him several times, and the priest flees, nursing the wound. INT. CRYPT Esther herself utters the final words of the incantation and collapses, dead weight in Genevieve’s arms. Kol ceases his pained thrashing long enough to look at his mother. GENEVIEVE She is dead, Kol. KOL Nothing gets past you. EXT. CRYPT- NEXT The barrier spell has broken. Lenore and Kaleb have returned and are psychically assaulting Elijah, who is curled into a fetal position. The Shachath (still in Davina’s form) stands at the back, smirking. Kol appears and pulls the witches away from his brother. The Shachath’s smirk fades and it vanishes immediately. The witches, frightened, retreat as well. KOL Pansies. He helps Elijah to his feet. ELIJAH Brother. Kol decks him and walks off. Genevieve hauls Esther’s corpse outside, laying her at Elijah’s feet. ELIJAH Leave the bitch here. He speeds away after Kol. The wolf has also left. GENEVIEVE I, uh, I guess I’ll stay here? INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- SANCTUARY Elijah, Josh, and Susanna sit at the table. JOSH It’s pretty late, Elijah. Vampires need their beauty sleep, too, you know. ELIJAH Be silent, Mr. Rosza. I called the two of you here because I wish to propose a new peace treaty. Susanna’s mouth falls open. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NIGHT RACHEL CORREA sits alone at the bar. Lenore and Kaleb enter. RACHEL About time. KALEB Kol is alive. LENORE We failed. RACHEL Clearly. Susanna seems to have infiltrated the Faction successfully. You two are to go to the docks. Make contact with Markos. He can help us. He can cast a spell similar to the one erected in Mystic Falls. The witches nod and exit wordlessly. Rachel smiles. RACHEL Soon, the vampires will know the pain of being driven to near-extinction. EXT. DOCKS- NIGHT Genevieve returns to Markos, who has built a small pyre. MARKOS You have the final component? GENEVIEVE Yes. MARKOS Hand it over. Take my hand. Julien nurses a wound to his back. JULIEN You couldn’t have at least acted like you stabbed me? GENEVIEVE It had to be convincing. The Mikaelsons family trusts me. MARKOS A trust we are most grateful for. Do you wish to be present? I understand you have grown close to them. GENEVIEVE That closeness is inconsequential. JULIEN Your mouth says so, but your eyes- MARKOS Be silent! Julien tries to finish his remark, but no sound comes from his mouth. MARKOS It is time. Genevieve takes his hands, and the two chant something unintelligible. EXT. STREETS- NIGHT Kaleb and Lenore thrash around in agony for a brief moment. LENORE What the hell? KALEB The vampires. It must be. Lenore attempts to telekinetically lift pieces of a shattered bottle. Nothing. Kaleb also tries. Same result. KALEB No! INT. CITY OF THE DEAD- NIGHT CASSIE awakes, gasping. Several other young witches rush in. CASSIE I am all right, I’m fine. I- Kol enters her tent, game face on. KOL Hello there, witch bitch. INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAWN Klaus saunters through the cleared area, a bandage around his shoulder. Elijah enters. KLAUS Why were the witches so scared of resurrecting Kol? He always was an ally to the witches in the past, especially this coven. ELIJAH Something tells me he does not think so anymore. I sent him out among them a few hours ago. KLAUS You what?!?! ELIJAH He needed a… an outlet for his rage. Fitting that it be those who would see our newest family member dead. KLAUS What of your new peace treaty? ELIJAH The terms of said treaty were simple: leave, submit to our rule of this city, or die. Kol thought it fitting that he be the demonstration of that edict. KLAUS Have you any idea of what you have done? ELIJAH I am delightfully aware. KLAUS You will be lucky if not one of them- ELIJAH I will take care of that, brother. KLAUS Care to explain your plan to keep Hayley safe? Whose body is she in? Hayley peels herself off the wall. HAYLEY Yeah, Elijah, who am I right now? ELIJAH It is not safe to say. He walks off without another word. EXT. DOCKS- DAWN Julien has become impatient with Markos. JULIEN Has it worked? MARKOS Indeed. The Ancestors are gone. The witches of the New Orleans Coven are mortal. And, if we are lucky, in a much more unfortunate state. MONTAGE- VARIOUS LOCATIONS IN THE QUARTER The City of the Dead is littered with corpses of witches. Cassie, neck bleeding profusely, trips over them. Kol catches up to her and decapitates her Elijah-style. Many men and women lie dead in bed in their homes, laid out as if they are sleeping, the rest of their houses ransacked. Kaleb and Lenore make their way to the docks, eyes asking what has happened. Markos feigns sadness and embraces them. END MONTAGE INT. HAYLEY’S ROOM- DAY Hayley looks down at her sleeping daughter. She has another fainting spell and Elijah catches her. ELIJAH Easy, Hayley, easy. I’ve got you. Hayley opens her eyes. HAYLEY Elijah? Where am I? ELIJAH What do you mean? You are home. HAYLEY ‘Home’? I’m in a nursery. ELIJAH What day is it? HAYLEY I’m not sure. Elijah sets her down on her bed. ELIJAH What is your name? HAYLEY You know my name. Celina Kingston. I was on my way to meet you when my mom and I got in a car wreck. She died. I was comatose, and then there was this one redheaded woman… ELIJAH Genevieve? She is the one who… CELINA Elijah? What the hell is going on? Whose baby is that? Elijah looks from her to the baby, gulping. ELIJAH This is a unforeseen predicament if ever there was one. -THE ORIGINALS- Trivia * The original title of this episode was 'Sanctuary' in reference to St. Anne's Church, before rewrites lessened the importance of the church to the episode's plot. * The new title refers to Kol's resurrection. * Kol is resurrected in this episode (at the cost of Esther's life) and slaughters every witch in New Orleans in revenge for their attempted murder of his niece. This action was given Elijah's blessing. * Francesca is murdered by an enraged Kieran, ending the werewolf occupation of New Orleans. With two of five Faction members dead, Elijah mandates that anyone who elects to remain in New Orleans will be under Mikaelson rule. * Francesca is replaced by rival mafioso Susanna Delacroix. * The Mikaelsons have unshakably regained control of New Orleans as of this episode. * Esther reveals that she is resurrecting Kol in order to pass on to the afterlife and no longer be subjected to the ridicule of the Ancestors, although her reasons may have been more self-serving than that. She also renounces her plan to kill her granddaughter. Markos uses Esther's sacrifice as a power source to enact a spell that seals off the Ancestors from their descendents, effectively eradicating spirit magic. * Francesca's sister Rachel vows vengeance on the Mikaelson family. * Faction member Susanna Delacroix, the witches Genevieve, Julien Hudson, Lenore, and Kaleb, and the werewolf Rachel Correa are revealed to be in league with Markos. * The body Hayley is possessing is identified as one Celina Kingston. The girl's original personality rises to the surface at the end of the episode. The ramifications of this for Hayley are as yet unknown. * The apparition of Davina that appeared in this and the previous episode is revealed to be The Shachath, the malevolent personification of Expression magic first encountered in The Puppet Mistress. It is manipulating Kieran's grief for its own ends. Music * Everybody Wants to Rule The World (Lorde cover) during the ending montage and final scene.